With Arms Wide Open: Harry
by Meum Cerebrum Nocet
Summary: The birth of your first child is life-changing. For Harry Potter, it was a spike in his nearly tamed fame. HG.


_**Summary:**__ [HG] The birth of your first child is life-changing. For Harry Potter, it was a spike in his nearly tamed fame._

_**A/N: **__Day 3! Does everyone have a gift for their dads?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nothing's changes since yesterday._

* * *

><p><strong>With Arms Wide Open<strong>

**Harry**

* * *

><p><em>That he can take this life<br>And hold it by the hand  
>And he can greet the world<br>With arms wide open..._

_~With Arms Wide Open – Creed_

* * *

><p>The dark haired twenty something sat at his kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet and only half listening to his red haired wife. She was currently prattling on about something one of the girls on the team had said. Sometimes he found his wife's gossip fascinating, but more often than not, it faded into nothing more than white noise. Harry Potter, the man sitting at the table wasn't sure when Ginny, his wife, had turned into such a gossip; she had certainly never cared this much about other people's lives this much back at Hogwarts. Thinking about it a little, Harry attributed it to the fact that their personal lives were being shared with the entire wizarding word –or at least those who subscribed to the Daily Prophet.<p>

Harry had gotten used to having his laundry aired out for the general population –so to speak. Fame was not new to him; being the "Boy Who Lived" had afforded him many interactions with the press. Though his fame had increased exponentially since Voldemort's second demise, Harry was still able to maintain some level of sanity. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been thrust into the spotlight as the "saviours of the wizarding world." There was now no escaping the attention.

Each member of the Golden Trio had dealt with their –mostly- newfound fame in drastically different ways. Ron absolutely adored his newfound fame. He no longer played second-fiddle to Harry; the news no longer referred to him as "the infamous Harry Potter's friend". He was now a hero in his own right with thrilling war stories and tales of outrageously brave acts. Hermione didn't mind the fame either way. She said there were times when she wished the press would leave her alone, but, on the other side of the coin, she used the media as a platform. Instead of being controlled by the media, she used it to promote equal treatment for all magical creatures to a mass audience. Harry, on the other hand, could barely stand the attention. He was always been the reluctant hero; he hadn't wanted these things to be planted upon him. It just happened that way. He had been a baby when Voldemort attacked the first time; he had no say in that matter. As a result, he tried to keep his life as private as possible. It was a near impossible task. The media always seemed to be one step ahead of him, even though it was _his _life.

This particular moment seemed to be just another example of the media's prowess.

Harry had been scanning the paper for some exciting news, though knowing he wouldn't find any. The wizarding community had calmed down since the end of the war and the magical folk living in and around England were now enjoying a well deserved peace. Don't get him wrong, Harry didn't want there to be any more drama; he liked the world as it was. He just wished that the Prophet would find something a little more interesting than wizarding topiaries and the daily on-goings of high ranking Ministry officials.

Finally he found a teaser article that caught his eye. It was hidden in the corner of a certain page, as if it had been added at the last minute and the editor didn't really feel it was news worthy but had somehow been overruled. There was a small, grainy image accompanying the article. Not much was discernable except for the fact that it was a woman with red hair. However, the reporter had obviously seen more into the picture, or been there when it was taken, because he or she had somehow gotten an article out of that picture.

Harry turned his eyes from the picture to the few words: what had originally caught his attention. It read "POTTER PREGNANCY! Ginny Potter (née Weasley) was spotted shopping for baby clothes and sporting a slight bump. For more, check out next issue!"

Harry rolled his eyes and called out to Ginny, interrupting her rant about her teammates. "You have to see what the Prophet had 'uncovered' now," Harry said as he moved the paper so Ginny could see the small article. Ginny read it over for times, her face slowly contorting into an expression of utter disbelief and hilarity.

"Wow, who would have ever thought that the Prophet would accidentally stumble upon a story," Ginny said through suppressed laughter, rubbing her slightly protruding stomach. Ginny may have been pregnant, but she hadn't left the house except to visit family since she first began showing. Whoever the Prophet had photographed shopping for baby clothes, it definitely wasn't Ginny.

Both Harry and Ginny had agreed that they wanted to keep this baby a secret from the press for as long as possible. They knew that the minute the reporters got wind of this story, they wouldn't have a single quiet moment to themselves. Strangers would be coming to their small loft at all hours of the day begging to see Ginny, to touch her stomach. Harry and Ginny just wanted to raise their children like normal people.

"This is just getting crazy!" Ginny exclaimed as she continued to leaf through the paper and found three other stories about the two of them. "The Prophet has gone too far! They can't invade people's privacy like this! I am going to put a stop to it right now!" She then balled up the paper, threw it across the room into the rubbish bin and marched out of the room.

Harry stood to follow her, making sure she didn't hurt herself during her rage, and praying that his children took after him more. He could deal with troublemakers and rule-breakers. He wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with more people with the trademark Weasley ire.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__This was just a look into a day during Ginny's first pregnancy, unlike the other two which were more about the fathers finding out. If you don't know what I'm talking about, there are two other short little stories like this one (first time fatherhood experiences) featuring James & Remus._

_Review and tell me what you thought!_


End file.
